Learning to Love
by alyssalue3
Summary: Ziva comes back with a surprise for the team. Will her and Tony be able to work on their relationship and learn to love one another.
1. Chapter 1

_2 months before _

Ellie Bishop was having a particularly good morning. She has woken up fifteen minutes, giving herself just enough time to grab a coffee from her favorite roadside stand instead of having to drink the slosh that was at the office. She flashed her badge to the security guard; Mike she thought was his name, had pressed the up button the elevator. Right as the doors were about to close she heard a female voice yell "Wait!" Ellie quickly placed her hand on the elevator door which slowly moved back. She spotted a caramel skinned women, obviously pregnant, waddle towards the elevator. "Thank you" the women said after she entered the elevator. Ellie tried to pinpoint the accent. It sounded Middle Eastern. Maybe Turkish?

"How far along are you?" Ellie asked trying to make small talk. The women beamed "seven months" but her smile fell after she said the words. Ellie hoped she hadn't caused the women to worry. She obviously was here for some matter or other and the stress could not be healthy for a woman in her condition. "I hope I didn't pry too much."

"Oh no it's not that. I'm just worried about the baby's father" she stated.

"Oh, is he overseas?"

"No, but he is in a dangerous line of work. That's why I'm here" the women stated as the elevator dinged open. Stepping out the women continued her way towards Ellie's team. She seemed surprised to see Gibbs desk empty. "Do you know where Agent Gibbs is?"

"Oh, yah he's probably out getting coffee. You could wait here for him if you wish."

"Ok." She looked very uncomfortable just standing there when Ellie suddenly remembered the women was pregnant and probably need to sit. She quickly rolled her rarely used desk chair over. "Here you go"

"Oh, thank you" the women said sitting down. "I'm sorry I don't even know your name."

"Oh my name is-"

"Ziver"


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva quickly jumped out of the chair. Or as quickly as she could being pregnant. Gibbs moved over to help, grabbing hold of her elbow to help lift her out of the chair. She hated feeling so helpless but she had gotten used to help over the past couple of months.

Finding out she was pregnant had been one of the most exhilarating and at the same time heart breaking moments of her life. She had been in Colombia visiting Monique when she had suddenly felt woozy. Monique was the one that brought up the subject after Ziva had thrown up for the third time that morning. She hadn't wanted to entertain the idea but she kept flashing back to Tony's last night in Israel. When the test came out positive she almost cried. She was so happy to have this chance at a family but she was afraid that after everything that had happened her body would not be able to deal with the stress of pregnancy. She visited her family's gynecologist back in Israel and even though it was deemed risky the pregnancy had gone off without a hitch. On her last visit she was deemed very healthy but was warned that she could start having contractions as early as next week.

That information is what had caused her come to Washington. Early in the pregnancy she had thought to leave Tony out of it. That a pregnancy would only bind them closer together and make it harder for her to heal. But as the pregnancy progressed she came to realize that her healing process had finished. She had hated herself for so long. She didn't believe she was worthy of happiness due to all the pain and suffering she had caused. But through this child she had been given a second chance to love and be loved. And she couldn't imagine a world like that without Tony in it.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked. "Umm" Ziva stalled looking down at her belly "pregnant." Gibbs chuckled "I could tell that. You looking for DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked taking a drink of his coffee. Ziva was momentarily shocked but she can't say she was surprised. Gibbs knew everything, not like this would be any different.

"Who's looking for me Boss?" DiNozzo called. Ziva turned around then and the look of pure surprise and then glee that she saw in his eyes was worth the horrible flight here. "Zi" he breathed out "you're here." All Ziva could do was smile. But then Tony seemed to take in the size of her stomach and a look of pure confusion and something else- maybe sadness- crossed his face. "Maybe we should talk" Tony said indicating towards the rest room. "Yes, we should" Ziva consented. She turned to look at Gibbs but he shooed her away. "Go, you two obviously have something you need to work."

As they walked away Ellie jumped from her desk. "Who's Ziva?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So how have you been?" Tony asked as the bathroom door clanged shut. "Tony, I think we have moved past small talk." Ziva said giving him a knowing look. Tony chuckles slowly "Yah I guess you're right. So what have you been up to? Were you able to travel at all before ummm…" he said motioning towards her pregnant stomach.

Ziva chuckled slightly "Yes, I visited Scotland and Ireland shortly after you left. I was in Colombia visiting Monique when I found out I was pregnant."

"That's good" Tony said "How is Monique?"

"Good. She was happy to hear about my…departure from the badge." After she said this she peeked over at Tony. He had moved over towards the sink, leaning on the counter for support. He looked up at her and she swore she could feel a shock of electricity move through her when their eyes locked. She cleared her throat before saying "She asked about you."

"Oh, what did you tell her?"

"That you were here, in America. And that I missed you very much."

"Oh Zi." Tony said pushing himself off the counter and enveloping her in a hug. She let out a sigh of contentment. This felt right being in his arms. "I missed you so much. I was so afraid that I…"

"That you what?" she said pulling back slightly to look him in the face.

"That I'd never get to see you again."

"Oh Tony, I never stopped thinking about you. I missed you so much it hurt sometimes. But I knew that I could not be the woman you needed until I healed."

"Zi-"

"No, Tony you must understand that I… I hated myself for such a long time. I was never able to accept your love in the past because of it. I had to learn to love myself again before I could learn to accept your love. But now I'm here and I promise you I am not leaving. Not ever."

Tony kissed her then. It was not gentle by any means but it wasn't as forceful as their last kiss at the airport. He had her backed against the wall when suddenly her stomach pushed against him.

"Ziva?" he breathed out.

"Yes, Tony?"

"I have to know. The baby. Is it…is it mine?"

She pulled back from him then. "Yes, Tony she is."


End file.
